IZHMA 12G
The IZHMA 12G shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The IZHMA 12G is a medium damage shotgun that, unlike the other shotguns in the game, is magazine fed. This allows it to have a consistent and fast reload no matter how many shots have been fired. Another defining feature is its fully automatic fire compared to the pump-action Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G. This gives it impressive damage over time when used at close range and allows one to kill entire groups of enemies in the right circumstances. With Auto Fire from Gage Weapon Pack #01, it gets a significant damage boost, especially for Enforcers. Combined with Shark Teeth, the damage gets high enough that headshots can kill standard law enforcement in one shell, even the heavily armored FBI agents. Another advantage is that it tends to receive 2 shells from the ammo drops of dead enemies, compared to 1 that the Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G. With this advantage, ammo tends to be much less of a concern over a long duration. Unfortunately, it suffers greatly from both poor accuracy and sharp damage drop off, like all the shotguns. At medium range and farther, it can take nearly an entire magazine to kill even a single standard enemy, let alone tougher special enemies such as the Shield or Bulldozer. The recoil can also make it difficult to hit enemies if one fires it for long periods of time. Even after its stability is enhanced with The Tactical Russian, Auto Fire and Tactical Stock, its recoil will remain relatively high. It is also a bad choice for stealth due to its low concealment, and a suppressor will make it harder to kill even the most basic cops beyond close range. Despite all these flaws, however, it can make a great weapon for when one expects to get up close and personal or to lay down suppressing fire for the crew. There are several secondary weapons that work well with the IZHMA 12G. In close quarters maps, the Locomotive 12G allows the player a make an ammo conservation build. Pistols work well to help counter its the poor range by allowing the player the ability to take down snipers and other SWATs at range. For heavy close range builds, the STRYK 18c helps with close room clearing, but can be put into single fire mode and take out snipers with ease. For more stats on this gun, please visit this weapon chart on damage per second and shots to kill information. Available modifications Barrel ext. *Shark Teeth *The Silent Killer Foregrip *The Tactical Russian Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Sight *Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC) *Holographic Sight *The Professional's Choice *See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) *Surgeon Sight *Acough Optic *Military Red Dot *Milspec Scope Stock *Standard Stock *Tactical Stock *Skeletal Stock *Wooden Sniper Stock Tips *While the IZHMA 12G lacks any magazine modifications, Mag Plus is an excellent choice that allows one to fire for much longer and take better advantage of its magazine fed nature. *Rapidly pressing the fire button will fire slightly faster than holding it down, which can prove advantageous in close quarters. Trivia *The IZHMA 12G is based on the Saiga-12K. *It is classified as semi-automatic, allowing it to benefit from Sharpshooter. *When emptying a seven-round magazine by holding down the trigger, the game will only play the firing sound five times. *The IZHMA 12G is used by black Bulldozers with Skeletal Stock and a drum mag unavailable to players. *The inventory icon and The Guide of Bain's guns section show the IZHMA 12G with Skeletal Stock instead of its default Folding Stock. Video Gallery Izhma 12G.png|A preview of the IZHMA 12G. 2013-12-02_00002.jpg|IZHMA 12G with 2 mods equipped. (The Silent Killer and Skeletal Stock) 2013-12-02_00001.jpg|Fully Modded IZHMA 12G. (Shark Teeth, The Tactical Russian, Assault Light, Surgeon Sight and Wooden Sniper Stock) Izhma12g-pimped.jpg|Fully Modded IZHMA 12G. (The Silent Killer, The Tactical Russian, Tactical Laser Module, Surgeon Sight and Standard Stock) Category:PAYDAY 2